


Three's Company

by Janamelie



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/pseuds/Janamelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tags pretty much say it all.  Inspired by this piece of fanart on Tumblr. http://thevindaloovian.tumblr.com/post/128870350040</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lister pounded down the metal staircase, the buzzing sound of the holowhip still ringing in his ears.  Disorientated, he stumbled on the final step and staggered, just managing to stay upright.

"Brother!"  He barely had time to register the greeting before a white-sleeved arm pulled him into an alcove.  High Rimmer stood guard as he recovered his breath.

"Thanks, man."

" 'Tis naught, brother."  High Rimmer took a couple of steps towards him, an indefinable expression on his face.  All Lister could describe it as was what he **wouldn't** describe it as.  Brotherly.

_You too?_

He stood stock still as elegant fingers reached out and delicately traced the outline of his lips.

Rimmer's other hand took one of his and brought it to his mouth, placing a soft, reverent kiss against his gloved fingers.

"Brother, I must confess-"

"Stop calling me brother."  Lister grasped Rimmer by his shoulders and craned upwards, trying to reach his mouth.  High Rimmer leant eagerly downwards.  Their lips met in an awkward, enthusiastic kiss.

 

 

Low Rimmer leered at the tableau before him.  He drank it in, waiting until Lister pulled back to catch his breath before pursing his lips into a wolf whistle.  He smirked at their startled, guilty glances.

"Cheating on your Lister?  I didn't think you had it in you," he sneered approvingly.

High Rimmer hung his head.  "I adore him with all my heart and soul," he replied shakily.

"But you can't touch him.  Gets old, doesn't it?"

Although the words weren't directed at him, Lister felt his face glowing as hotly as that of the one they had been addressed to.

Low Rimmer absently fingered the holowhip.  "Amazing how inventive you can be when this is all you have."  His expression darkened. "But it's not the same."

He shot a meaningful look at Lister.  "You know it too, don't you, pretty?  We could all use a little ... stress relief here."

Lister felt stirrings of interest in his groin as Rimmer's darker half slowly advanced upon them.  High Rimmer clutched him protectively.  "I will not let you harm him, brother.  I would die first."

Low Rimmer sighed.  "I don't want to hurt him."  At their disbelieving silence, he shrugged and amended: "I'm offering a truce.  What do you say?"  He flung the whip away with a theatrical flourish and raised his hands in the universal "Don't shoot!" sign.

"What dost thou desire, dear one?"

Low Rimmer's gaze was fixed on the slowly growing, leather-encased bulge in Lister's trousers.  "Practice makes perfect, pretty."

Lister knew, somewhere in his subconscious, that none of this was real.  So why not?

He nodded slowly.  "But no whipping."

"Your wish is my command," was the gleeful response.

 

 

Lister writhed ecstatically on the makeshift bed of flattened cardboard boxes, any discomfort banished by the twin mouths and pairs of hands fighting over his body, pushing each other aside in their urgency.  Cold metal against his skin told him whose mouth it was that greedily engulfed his cock.

High Rimmer stroked his hair and kissed him, his gentle touch contrasting deliciously with the feverish activity at his crotch.  Lister caught a wistful glance downwards and tugged at the straight black hair.  "Give him a go."

Low Rimmer ignored him and tightened his grip on Lister's hips.

"I said-"  Lister gasped as nails dug into him.

"Desist, brother."

Clearly as surprised as Lister at the no-nonsense tone, Low Rimmer raised his head and stared.  Lister couldn't see High Rimmer's expression, but whatever he saw there made Low Rimmer blink.

With extreme reluctance, Low Rimmer pulled off him.  "Only if I get to finish you off."

"OK."  Lister settled back luxuriously, his approaching orgasm headed off by the slower, more deliberate movements of the white-robed figure at his groin.  He threaded his fingers through the auburn curls, enjoying their silkiness.

Low Rimmer wasn't about to be left out.  He nibbled and licked at Lister's upper body, making him gasp with a quick bite around his nipple.

"Ow!"  He flinched as the double spiked collar Low Rimmer wore scraped painfully against him, which only made him press harder as he ground into Lister's thigh.

Low Rimmer's head whipped back with a grunt of pain.

High Rimmer had a grip on his hair hard enough to bring tears to his eyes.  "Brother," he said quietly, "it grieves me to cause you pain, but I shall do so again if you harm him."

"Not really seeing your logic there,"  Low Rimmer grumbled, but he fell silent as High Rimmer stared him down.  Eventually he nodded like a sulky child.  High Rimmer smiled, then returned his attentions to Lister.

Lister held off as long as he could, but at his quickening breaths Low Rimmer growled and yanked at his counterpart's robe.  Selfless as ever, High Rimmer graciously withdrew.  He dotted kisses over Lister's face, moving down to his neck as he cried out at Low Rimmer's ministrations,  their ravenous nature intensifying his arousal.

The sound he made was akin to a scream as his climax rocketed through him.  Low Rimmer held on through the aftershocks, wringing every last drop from him, leaving him breathless.

 

 

His senses gradually returned as he realised that High Rimmer was still caressing him.  Low Rimmer was looking as smug as he could in the circumstances, given that his own erection was still protruding unsatisfied through his lingerie.

"Hey, fair's fair.  Your turn."

"No, dear one.  I would not ask that."  But High Rimmer's arousal was equally evident.

"I want to."

Sitting up, he placed a hand on each of them and rubbed experimentally.

Their groans were identical.  Lister had rarely felt more powerful.

 

 

Rimmer folded his arms over his chest and glared at the upper bunk.  _**Again?!**_

The little goit was insatiable.  What the smeg was he dreaming about, anyway?


	2. Chapter 2

Lister played it by instinct, running his fingers over the twin erections as he would his own. The bodies might be clones of each other but the expressions definitely weren't. His gaze flicked between starry-eyed devotion and feral lust until he started to feel dizzy. His cock gave an interested twitch, readying itself for round two.

"Dear one, you do not have to-"

"I know what I'm doing," Lister soothed. Now really wasn't the time to go into the endless fun he and Lise had got up to with the contents of her sex toy drawer. Now was the time to just go for it.

High Rimmer felt different, of course. Warmer, for one thing. He savoured the pulsing sensations on his tongue, the moans in his ears almost drowning out Low Rimmer's snarls. He felt a possessive, long-fingered hand curl around one of his and guide it back onto the erection he'd just abandoned. Low Rimmer's other hand seized Lister's gradually firming cock. He stroked them both in a determined rhythm.

 

"I want to fuck you."

Lister let High Rimmer fall out of his mouth. "Not without - something," he faltered as the bluntness of the words sent a fresh surge of blood southwards, his libido battling his common sense.

With effort, High Rimmer sat up, rummaged in one of his pockets and produced a small bottle, handing it to Lister. He removed the stopper and sniffed. Some kind of scented oil.

"That'll do." He kissed him excitedly. "You're going first."

Low Rimmer grunted with frustration. "Why?!"

"Because he won't go at it like a smegging bull," Lister snapped firmly.

He briefly pondered the implications of his words but just as quickly gave a mental shrug. Dave Lister did not do things by halves.

 

After meticulous stretching with slim fingers, High Rimmer knelt naked between his legs, poised at his entrance. At his questioning look, Lister nodded. He gasped softly as he was penetrated, arching as his sweet spot was hit. "Holy ... smeg," he gritted through his teeth, suddenly rock hard. It had been too long. How could he have forgotten how this felt?

The shadow of Low Rimmer's straining erection fell across his face as he positioned himself over Lister on his hands and knees and nudged at his lips. Nodding away High Rimmer's concern, he sucked it in. He let out a muffled sound of astonishment as Low Rimmer dipped his head and swallowed him back down. His skilful tongue nearly sent him over the edge there and then.

The stimulation was almost unbearable. Almost. He relished the double fullness for as long as he could, sliding his lips on and off, gulping in air and moaning. He pulled off as High Rimmer's thrusts grew deeper and harder, accompanied by increasingly desperate endearments, until he came with a startled cry.

"Forgive me ... dearest. I have not ... harmed you?" he panted as soon as he was able.

Lister shook his head vigorously as Low Rimmer pulled off him. He brushed the sweaty curls from the earnest eyes as High Rimmer moved in for a kiss. But what passed for Low Rimmer's patience was at an end. He grabbed High Rimmer by the shoulder. "Enough!"

High Rimmer gave him a stern look before carefully pulling out. He pushed the bottle at him and watched intently. Only when he was thoroughly coated was he allowed to move into position.

Primed and slick as he was, Lister barely needed to brace himself as Low Rimmer slid home with a triumphant smirk. Far beyond caring, he bucked delightedly into the rougher thrusts, oblivious to the warning hand High Rimmer had on the back of his counterpart's neck.

The feeling of Lister wrapped around him was very soon too much. Low Rimmer let out a stream of curses and pumped savagely into him. Lister clamped around the still spasming cock and came so hard that he almost blacked out.

 

He lay in a sated daze, Low Rimmer breathing heavily into his chest. Something warm and wet landed on his cheek.

High Rimmer was smiling down at him, a hint of sadness in his eyes. Still floating on an erotic high, he leant happily into their postponed kiss, its tenderness all the sweeter given what had preceded it.

 

Fine.

If he was going to be kept up all night by Lister's disgusting sexual fantasies, he would have no compunction in finding out who they were about. Must be quite some woman.

He settled himself more comfortably and voice-activated the dream recorder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was possessed by a smut fairy. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. :p

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to http://archiveofourown.org/users/LordValeryMimes/pseuds/LordValeryMimes for acting as a beta, particularly this useful comment: "I think I like the idea of Low Rimmer being a bit like a cranky dog, and High Rimmer being its calm and benevolent owner who is able to get it to behave. Not that Low Rimmer would like that one bit, but if he had to in order to get himself a piece of Listy, I think he'd grit his teeth and go along. :-D"
> 
> I truly never imagined I would be capable of writing a threesome so thanks also to http://thevindaloovian.tumblr.com/ for inspiring me with their lovely fanart. :)


End file.
